Gold has been known to have a beneficial effect on rheumatoid arthritis for many decades. In this study, a new, gold preparation that can be taken by mouth will be compared to a placebo and to intramuscular gold in a double-blind trial involving 11 clinics cooperating under the aegis of the Center for Cooperating Studies in the Rheumatic Diseases.